sonic_x_the_moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose is one of the main characters of Sonic X and Sonic's love interest. She's shown to be really stubborn and bossy throughout the series much to the annoyance of Christopher Thorndyke, Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic and mostly Tails. Amy is Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and her long-term goal is to get Sonic to notice her. She has gotten Sonic to go out with her, but he's always late. She gets mad at Sonic's impatience and aloof attitude which occasionally are so bad that she's driven to violence. However, she does really care about him. Sonic seems closer and more comfortable with Amy in the anime than in the video games, comics or any other continuity. Amy also has love daydreams about her and Sonic. He returns her feelings, but by Season 3, they seem to be legitimate as shown in episode 76 where the Planet Egg realizing how much the two care for each other, heals their wounds. She met Maria the Hedgehog in Sonic X: The Movie. In the future, she's married to Sonic the Hedgehog and have 3 kids: Sonia, Manic and Maddy the Hedgehog. History Amy is first seen in episode 1, flying in the Tornado with Tails trying to save Sonic. After the plane's engine catches on fire, she and Tails are saved by Knuckles and end up on Earth. She's seen again in episode 3 along with Knuckles almost exasperated for the uncomfortable team up. The two clash with Eggman's robot in an attempt to save Tails and Chris, and then are joined in the fray by Sonic who comes in time to save the day. After that, Amy joins Sonic, Tails and Cream at Chris' house and helps out whenever Dr. Eggman attempts something nasty. In this time she becomes a fair cook thanks to Ellla's help. She also proves herself to be a fair fighter and dangerous if she gets mad. She saves Sonic and shares a romantic moment with him in episode 9 as she prepares a shell bracelet to protect him from water. However, Eggman's robot unexpectedly smashes her bracelet after it drops from Sonic's hand. At first, Amy is upset and cries as she picks up the pieces. Her sadness quickly turns into furious anger and she destroys Eggman's robot. She gets launched into the air and lands in the ocean, smashing Eggman with her hammer. Amy almost drowns, but Sonic, to everyone's surprise, dives into water and swims to save her and it's seen that she's holding the broken bracelet. When Amy is conscious again, Sonic was gone and her broken bracelet is lost; in the last minute though it's seen that Sonic found the bracelet, repaired it and wore it. After that she continues her adventures along her friends, until the Chaos Control was activated again at the end of the 1st season. After the chaos of the ending of the first season, Amy lives alone in a flat in Station Square largely unsatisfied of her actual life alone and without knowing where Sonic is. When the battle between Eggman's flying fortress and Tails' plane is up, she's hit on the head by a bird (that she'll call Lily), as she finds out the bird is injured she takes it with her and runs with it to assist Tails and Sonic both. Then, she gets kidnapped by Zero, freed by Gamma and becomes his friend, figures out that the bird she was protecting had a chaos emerald in its pendent, saves Gamma's life from Sonic, starts looking for Lily's family and destroys Zero. In Episode 52, Amy showed Sonic just how much she cared for him and Sonic even told her on her wish that he wouldn't leave her alone again by presenting her with a rose.(In the Japanese and French versions, he says he loves her.) In Series 2 of Sonic X, Amy goes several steps further to win Sonic's heart. Throughout the journey through space, Amy tries to rescue Sonic from a Metarex base, disobeying orders so that she can find him on a planet and even tries to force Sonic into loving her by creating a love charm (although her plan failed as Tails and Cosmo accidentally triggered it instead). Sonic, on the other hand, has other things on his mind, but doesn't completely ignore her and her efforts. In the final battle against the Metarex, Sonic shows just how much he does care for her by putting himself and his life on the line so that the Metarex wouldn't hurt Amy. When Sonic is dragged inside the Metarex planet, Amy tries to save him, but ends up being dragged inside the planet as well—then, suddenly, a bubble appears and envelops them both, healing and protecting them. It transports them out of the planet (it seems as though something unknown had sensed how much they cared for each other and saved them when they needed it most). At the end, Amy doesn't see Chris returning to Earth and declares war on Eggman with the other heroes. Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful Heroines Category:Sonic X Characters Category:In Love Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Married Heroes Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Mother of Heroes Category:Wife of Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who lost their temper Category:Brave Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Childhood Friends Category:Villain's Crush Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good-Hearted Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:On And Off Again Love Interest Category:About Females